


Farther's Day

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not my best, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction





	Farther's Day

"Daring, do you know what tomorrow is," Cerise Hood asked her boyfriend, Daring Charming, as the two were cuddling in a chair in Daring's dorm. The two often did this since they had started dating, Cerise having to keep an eye on Daring as he did his thronework and what better way to watch your boyfriend than from the comfort of his arms.

"Um, Saturday," Daring replied.

"Yes and...," Cerise trailed off, expecting Daring to finish the sentence.

"Um...," The blonde prince stated, as he began to get worried. The two had only been dating for a few weeks, was Cerise really one of those girl to spellerbate a one month anniversary.

"Farther's Day, you big dummie," Cerise said, as she playfully hit his arm.

"Oh," Daring said. Why is she making such a big deal about this.

"Daring," the hooded girl started, calmer and more serious than before, she looked right into his eyes, "I want you to meet my dad."

Daring gulped as she continued on, "I've meet yours, and I think you should meet mine. I have a very... unusual family situation and I would like you to know about it, about me, before we go farther into our relationship."

Daring liked Cerise, more than he ever had with any other girl. The two had a connection, one like nobody else. Daring know that he and Cerise would be together for a long time, well pass high school, and he was going to have to meet her farther sooner or later, and in the long run sooner is better than later.

"Ok," he said, "let's do it, where should we meet him."

"We're going to be meeting him in the woods for lunch," the brunette stated, as she got cozy again in her boyfriends arm.

The woods, he thought to himself, why not at a restaurant if we are going to be eating lunch. But before Daring could state his thought, Cerise looked up at him with those stormy grey eyes of hers. "Thank you Daring, you have no idea how much this means to me," and she gave him a kiss that sent all of his thoughts out the tower.

"Just a little further down this path and we'll be there," Cerise said, as she squeezed her boyfriends hand as they walked through the woods.

To say Daring was nervous would be the understatement of the chapter. He was beyond nervous, he has spoken to Hunter, a close friend to both him and Cerise. He had said that Cerise barley talks about her dad to her friends and that no one has ever meet him as far as he knew.

"Are you ready," the red loving girl said, as she stopped in front of a tree.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He joke and she gave him a kiss on the check before the two stepped past the tree and into a glade of greens, with a checker blanket and a picnic bracket on it.

And standing up beside the blanket was the Big Bad Wolf.

"Daring, this is my farther" Cerise said, as she let go of his hand, quickly gave her farther a hug. Once her arms were off the man, she pulled on her hood to reveal a pair of fuzzy wold ears.

Daring stood there, not moving a muscle, just staring.

After a few moments he toke a few steps towards Cerise, who was looking up at hime with both fear and confusion in her eyes.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life," He said, placing a hand on my of the fuzzy ears.

Cerise giggled, ready to cry of joy, and gave her boyfriend a sweet lovey-dovey kiss on the lips, until cleared his throat, not totally ok with seeing his little girl kissing someone.

The two instantly parted, their checks a nice strawberry red appearing on their checks. Daring toke a steep forward, away from Cerise and towards her farther, "Good afternoon sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

toke a few step forward, until him and the blonde prince were nose to nose, "I hope you understand that I am not just a farther or a pack leader, but I am also a male and I teacher. I know the things that boys, even princes, think about at this age."

Daring, sounding calm but shaking inside, "Sir, I have a younger sister, I also know about all of these "boy" things, I have longer than 5 minute conversion with a boy until a year ago."

"Are you aware that you are a boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dad," Cerise said, feeling a tad bit embarrassed, "I know that you don't want to see your little girl grow up, but I am. Daring and I are happy, and you should be happy about that," she moved closer to Daring, as he puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Fine," he said, and pointed a finger at Daring, "You hurt her, your died."

"Understood," Daring said.

"Ok, now let's eat," he said, unpacking the picnic basket.

"That when better than I thought," Cerise said, a goofy grin arise on her face.

"Really," Daring was clearing shocked.

"Ya," Cerise stated as they began to sit down, "I thought he was going to beat you up, you know give you a taste of what would happen if you hurt me."

Daring gulped at that, it was sure going to be interesting getting to know Cerise's family.


End file.
